


Someday

by IlluminateandRelate



Series: I fix the end of Tokyo Ghoul [9]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: "I'd like to go drinking with you too someday", Drinking, Emo, Post-Canon, Tokyo Ghoul: re, father/son dynamic, ma babes get drunk, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateandRelate/pseuds/IlluminateandRelate
Summary: "I'd like to go drinking with you too someday"Aka the writing of the awaited scene we never really got to see-Juuzou & Shinohara go for drinks.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry this took a hot minute for me to write. TY to @Missfubar for Beta-ing!!<3

_ I’d like to go drinking with you too someday~ _

 

“Have you ever gone out like this before?” Shinohara said, looking back from the passenger's seat at the distracted Juuzou staring out at the blurring shapes flying by. He waited a moment before turning, a surprising flood of warmth pouring into his chest at the face of his mentor, animate and moving. It had been about two months since Shinohara had woken up, but it still didn’t feel quite real.

He shook his head, “Never ever,” holding his tongue at the passing thought that maybe it was _ because _ Shinohara had asked him all those years ago, the chance had certainly come up at least once from a superior or a subordinate.

He heard a low chuckle from Shinohara emanate through the quiet blow of air conditioner and asphalt grumble. “Think of it as a reward from me then, I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised at how quickly you climbed those ranks to get to the same level as I am.”

“As you  _ were _ ,” His wife corrected him from the driver's seat, “No more strenuous activity for you. Doctor’s  _ and  _ wife’s orders.”

He sighed, waving a hand, “yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Juuzou couldn’t help the spreading grin, after all this time and his demeanor was so starkly similar one could never fathom the idea that perhaps he’d been in a coma for several years. The car slowed to a stop as his wife pulled right into the parking lot of a restaurant, the loose gravel parking lot grumbling beneath the weight of the tires. She parked, smiling at her husband as he leaned in to kiss her cheek before pulling back and opening the car door.

“Be safe,” she called as he stepped out, “you too, Juuzou,”

He smiled at her, his chest pulling with the heavy sensation of something he couldn’t quite recognize. The strange sense of care her tone seemed to possess alien with every word. There were few people who had ever spoken in a tone so true to the words caressing their tongue as they talked. Shinohara being one, the others Sasaki and Hanbee, now Shinohara's wife.

He pulled his attention back to the door being opened for him, thanking her for the ride and saying a quick goodbye before exiting the vehicle. The ground poky and rough beneath his feet as he waved goodbye.

She finished pulling the corner when Shinohara let out a content sigh and turned to Juuzou, “Well, shall we go inside?”

Juuzou nodded, following in a close series of wide steps behind the taller man as they proceeded. The glass door opened with a jingle and they walked inside, Juuzou looked up and around at the unfamiliar place. Shinohara had said he’d been to this place a multitude on his own times or with work friends but Juuzou himself had never been, it was different, new.

The hostess led them to a small red booth and they slid in, picking up the menus in a comfortable sort of silence. Juuzou selected something at random that looked good enough on the menu, memorizing its name before setting it down and looking at the face of Shinohara. The older man looked thoughtful, still focused on the laminated paper in his hands as he mumbled something softly to himself.

"What is it, Shinohara-san?" Juuzou asked, kicking his legs simultaneously beneath the table. His forearms folded on top of one another.

"Haha, its nothing much but-" Shinohara paused, "I've been here so many times before and yet I've forgotten what I like. I guess the small things just fell out of my brain." He smiled, setting it down. "But enough about that- we have to figure out what kind of drinks would be best for you. It’s what we came for."

Juuzou shrugged, “I haven’t really had anything yet so you should pick.”

Shinohara laughed, “Oh I have an idea now.”

  
  


Juuzou fell forward on the table, slapping his hand hard as fast in repeated strokes as he buried his face in his forearm laughing. His entire body shook bringing the table along with it, which, in turn only made him laugh harder. Shinohara couldn’t seem to compose himself either, his face growing increasingly redder with every chest-filled chuckle.

“No!” he said through the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

“I tell you it’s true!” Shinohara insisted, taking another swig of the sake in his clear glass pointing a finger while attempting to bring his face to some level of seriousness. “The ghoul was so shocked too!”

Juuzou barely managed to draw a high pitched breath before exploding into another fit of giggles.

“You are so drunk,” Shinohara laughed down at him, closing his eyes and shaking is head.

Juuzou lifted his head, taking a deep breath, ready to defend whatever honor he had. He made direct eye contact and spoke slowly, “I am not,”  _ he was so going to laugh, _ he pulled himself through the soup that had recently accumulated in his mind, “durnk.” Everything was dead quiet for a moment as he processed what he had just said.

Shinohara’s face grew cherry red with repressed air, building up to a deep purple before he exploded, nearly cackling. “Oh that's good,” his chest fell up and down wild like a jackhammer, “that’s way too good.” He banged a fist on the table, causing a few customers to look their way, pointed gazes and glaring eyes irritated. Juuzou couldn’t hold it in watching him anymore either, he began the over-the-top giggle fit once more. 

The first sip of the sake had been almost bitter, and unlike anything he’d ever consumed before all fire and burn. He’d nearly spit it out his entire mouth sour and absolutely the reverse of anything he’d ever enjoyed to eat. Shinohara had laughed, close to spitting out his own food and drowning it down with his glass of water.

A few minutes in though and it had become somewhat bearable, the nice glowing warmth in his chest like a campfire warming him up despite the burn in his throat. An hour in and the warmth had become almost permanent, consuming and increasing his body temperature with every passing second paired with an overwhelming urge to laugh at everything that passed his way.

The waitresses were torn between amusement and irritation, some sending icy glares and others watching from a distance, brows raised with corners of their mouths fighting the urge to turn upright. Shinohara had just become enthralled in another story of his ghoul crusades when from the corner of his eye Juuzou spotted two whispering into a man’s ear and his smile drooped ever so slight.  _ It's about us _ . He knew it had to be because of the obnoxious manner in which they behaved, but part of him did wonder if it were directly in relation to him.  _ Though he really should be used to that by now _ .

Sure enough moments later the man wearing a tag reading  _ manager _ was asking them to leave. He felt another fit of giggles unwind in his chest and had to be lifted by Shinohara’s arm before he could move, finding his legs had turned to jelly. They stumbled their way out, Shinohara’s arm wrapped around the nape of his neck and he leaned on the older man for support in his own steps.

Good god his wife was going to kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Make sure to leave kudos, comments, and subscribe if you enjoyed!  
> Suzuya is my son and this was so healing to my soul to write.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow/Scream at me (I will take commissions)
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> http://illuminateandrelate.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Watch me scream here
> 
> Instagram:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/kirishimas.kagune/


End file.
